


A Hairy Situation

by emynn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: Brian has a hair emergency, and Justin swoops to the rescue.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on Tumblr asked me to write about Brian and Justin playing with each other's hair. This is what came out of that.

“It’s not that bad,” Justin said, running his fingers through Brian’s hair. 

“Not that bad?” Brian repeated. “I’m going to lose all my hair. I hope you enjoy having a fucking alien looking up at you when you’re getting blown, because that’s what you’re going to be stuck with.”

“For Christ’s sake, don’t be so melodramatic,” Justin said. “You’re not going to lose all your hair.” He gave Brian’s hair a rough tousle. “Just a big chunk of it.”

“Fuck,” Brian muttered. He reached for his cell phone and began scrolling through his contacts. “I’m going to have to call Enzo and force him to take me in tonight. He might – might – be able to salvage this. He’ll charge me a fucking fortune, of course, but I’ll just have to take it out of Gus’ inheritance.”

“I’m sorry, but I thought the reason you’re in this predicament in the first place is because you hugged Gus so hard that his gum popped out of his mouth and into your hair.”

Brian scowled. “He should know better than to be chewing gum. It’s a terrible habit. I’m surprised Lindsay and Mel allow it.”

Justin snorted. “I’m not even going to bother forming a response to that. Now, just stay put. I have to get a few things.“ 

"That sounds disturbingly ominous,” Brian called out after him as he left the room. 

Justin didn’t even pause in his stride as he flipped him the bird.

Brian sighed and reached back to feel his hair, cringing when his fingers met sticky, artificially sweet-smelling gum. He knew he was overreacting, and likely living up to Justin’s assessment that he was being more childish than Gus, but fuck it, it was disgusting. And there was so much of it! How much pieces of gum had Gus stuck in his mouth? It felt like Brian had an entire pack of it glued to his hair. He eyed his phone on the table. He didn’t care what Justin said. There was no way this could be resolved without Enzo. 

And he was just beginning to feel satisfied with the length of his hair.

“Okay, here we go,” Justin said. “Ready?”

Brian looked over at him. “You’re not holding any scissors.”

“I told you they wouldn’t be necessary,” Justin said. He held up a bottle of extra virgin olive oil and a washcloth. “All we need." 

"Did you see this travesty?” Brian asked, tugging at his hair. “And you think you’re going to fix it with some salad dressing?”

“Olive oil has many uses,” Justin said, uncorking the bottle. “Now hold still, unless you want to get oil on your shirt.”

Heaving another sigh, Brian sat still as Justin held the washcloth level with his jaw and pour a bit of olive oil onto his hair. After a brief moment, Justin set the olive oil aside and gently massaged the oil into the clump of sticky hair.

"That feels disgusting,” Brian said.

“Trust me,” Justin said. “It doesn’t feel all that great from over here, either.”

Slightly chagrined, Brian reached for Justin, his fingers threading through his hair. “I only want to make sure my hair remains as lovely as yours.”

Justin laughed. “This is all-natural beauty and drugstore shampoo. You have to spend a week’s salary with Enzo to even come close to achieving this perfection.”

“You asshole,” Brian started, but there was a smile on his face that he was sure rivaled Justin’s.

“Ah ah ah,” Justin said, and held up the bottle of olive oil with a mock threatening look. “Careful, Mr. Kinney. Wouldn’t it be a shame if this fell all over your shirt just because you let your ego get the best of you?”

“Just wait, Taylor,” Brian said. “Payback’s a bitch.”

“Oh, I look forward to it,” Justin said. “Aaaand there we go.”

Sure enough, there between Justin’s thumb and forefinger was the wad of gum, not even a single stray strand of hair stuck to it. 

“Impressive,” Brian conceded with a nod. He reached back up to feel his hair where the clump was; while his hair was now greasy and smelled like dinner, there didn’t seem to be any gum left at all.

“I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve,” Justin said. He disappeared into the kitchen briefly and returned a moment later, shaking excess water off his hands. "When I was about twelve, Molly blew a bubble and it popped right onto my hair. It was awful. My mom ended up just cutting it out. Since then, I’ve made it a point to know how to prevent other such calamities.“

"A wise decision,” Brian said. He paused. “Are there photos?”

“Of course not,” Justin said quickly.

“I see,” Brian said solemnly. “I’ll call Jennifer in the morning.”

Justin’s jaw dropped. “You wouldn’t –”

Laughing, Brian captured Justin’s mouth in a kiss. He could feel a bit of oil dripping down the back of his neck, likely staining his shirt, but frankly, he didn’t give a damn. When they parted, Justin’s face was flushed and his eyes were holding that look, that look he reserved just for Brian, that look that still made Brian weak in the knees in a way he only recently had come to understand.

“Thank you,” Brian said. He laced his fingers through Justin’s hair, taking extra time to toy with the ends. Feeling those silky strands beneath his hands always calmed him, no matter how dire the day, and today was no exception. He pressed his lips to Justin’s forehead, twisting his fingers in his hair as he did so. “Thank you.”

“Well, I couldn’t just let you lose all your hair,” Justin said. He reached up and threaded his fingers through the part of Brian’s hair that wasn’t coated in olive oil. “Not when I’m pretty sure I enjoy playing with yours as much as you love playing with mine.” 

Brian didn’t bother denying it. Instead, he began leaving a trail of soft kisses down Justin’s neck and began working his hand down his pants. “It’s not the only thing of yours I love playing with.”

“Then it’s a good thing we still have my favorite part of the gum-removal process to complete,” Justin said. He twirled a section of Brian’s oily hair around his index finger. “Only way to deal with this is a long, hot shower." 

"You don’t say,” Brian said, continuing to focus his attention on Justin’s dick. "Care to join me? Just to oversee the process, of course. Make sure I don’t miss any spots.“

"It’s the only responsible thing to do,” Justin said, his voice already growing breathy. 

“Good,” Brian said. “I appreciate your commitment on this matter.”

“God, just shut up and fuck me,” Justin said, pulling Brian in for another fierce kiss.

Moaning, Brian began moving them toward the bathroom. 

Removing a wad of gum from his hair wasn’t his usual preferred method of foreplay, but he supposed with Justin around, nearly anything could be transformed into a powerful sexual experience.

And into something so, so much better than he ever could have imagined.


End file.
